Senandung Cinta untuk Gadis Bisu
by ForgetMeNot09
Summary: Kiba benar-benar tidak tahu akan sampai seperti ini. Lihatlah, bahkan tugas akhir pun ia abaikan demi mendapat perhatian gadis itu.


**A/N:**

Dulu pernah ada video viral di salah satu media sosial tentang seorang gadis yang menyukai pria yang ternyata bisu. Saya mencoba menginterpretasikan video tersebut dalam cerita ini, tetapi saya balik perannya.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Karakter yang saya gunakan dalam cerita ini adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Cerita ini bukan milik saya, saya hanya memolesnya dan menambah beberapa bagian.

* * *

**ForgetMeNot09**

mempersembahkan

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Senandung Cinta untuk Gadis Bisu**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baru datang?"

Pemuda itu mendongak, menyambut si penyapa. Lantas senyum canggung terukir di bibir tipisnya.

"Maaf, Shika, aku harus menyelesaikan dulu tugas kuliah."

Kawannya menarik sudut bibir.

"Tak masalah, kau tahu aku selalu memaklumi itu. Ya sudah, lekas bantu Chouji di belakang setelah itu bersiaplah untuk berjaga."

Inuzuka Kiba namanya. Seorang mahasiswa semester akhir di sebuah universitas swasta di Konoha. Lantaran kebutuhan finansial mahasiswa yang sedang mengerjakan tugas akhir seperti dirinya, ia mencari pekerjaan. Pucuk dicinta ulam tiba, kedua kawan yang lulus lebih cepat, menawarkan pekerjaan.

Ya, di sinilah dirinya. Bekerja dengan hati karena memang menyenangkan. Terlebih jika yang menjadi bos adalah kawan seperjuangan.

Setiap sore mereka memulai persiapan hingga membuka kafe pada petang harinya. Chouji yang notabene punya darah koki bertugas di balik kuali masakan "berat". Shikamaru menjadi koki untuk roti dan sejenisnya, serta kasir tentu saja. Dan Kiba, sebagai barista. Siapa penyajinya? Siapa pun yang sedang tidak memegang pekerjaan. Sebab ini hanya sebuah kafe truk di pinggir kota yang tak terlampau ramai. Meskipun terkadang mereka sedikit kewalahan saat jam-jam tertentu.

"Selamat datang."

Hanya itu yang mampu mereka ucapkan kepada pengunjung sebagai sapaan, itu pun tanpa perlu membagi tatapan. Sudah menjadi maklumat tak tertulis, karena ini bukan kafe, bukan restoran bintang tiga, empat, lima dan seterusnya.

Kesibukan terus berlanjut. Namun tak ada sesuara pun yang berkesah. Bahkan lebih banyak terisi canda tawa, baik oleh mereka bertiga atau pengunjung. Jika sudah petang berlalu, biasanya Kiba akan bernyanyi sambil memetik gitar untuk meramaikan kafe itu. Dan itu membuat pengunjung betah dan nyaman, beberapa bahkan merupakan langganan tetap.

_Tring_

"Selamat da-"

Seketika Kiba terdiam, mengundang Shikamaru ikut mendongak untuk melihat apa yang membuat Kiba demikian. Pemuda Nara itu tersenyum tipis. Ia menyikut Kiba tepat di pinggang.

Seorang gadis baru saja masuk melewati mereka. Tanpa memesan pun Kiba tahu apa yang diinginkan, karena setiap hari gadis itu selalu memesan menu yang sama.

Gadis itu cantik. Rambutnya pirang panjang dengan poni menutup sebelah mata. Irisnya hijau akuamarin tanpa pupil, seakan seperti lautan yang dalam ketika kau memandangnya (ini hanya khayalan Kiba). Selalu memakai _earphone _di telinga, mungkin mendengarkan lagu favoritnya, sampai Kiba menebak-nebak, lagu apa itu sehingga mungkin suatu saat bisa ia nyanyikan untuknya. Kemudian gadis itu akan duduk di meja favoritnya dan membaca buku.

Kiba menyukai gadis itu, yang selalu datang ketika petang hampir usai. Tatapannya susah mengalih kala telah dirampas paras ayu sang gadis. Sayangnya, gadis itu tak pernah memedulikannya. Pun ketika berjalan melewati Kiba, selalu menundukkan kepala.

Satu-satunya kesempatan yang Kiba punya hanyalah saat mengantarkan pesanan ke meja favorit gadis itu, ia akan tersenyum kecil, pun tanpa ucapan terima kasih.

Sebatas itu

tetapi mampu membuat jantung Kiba bergemuruh.

"Jangan melamun saja, cepat antarkan!"

Kata-kata Shikamaru menohoknya sekaligus menyadarkannya. Maka Kiba dengan senyum kikuk membawa nampan berisi segelas coklat hangat dan sepiring roti bakar isi selai stroberi.

Semakin kakinya melangkah mendekat, semakin ramai jantung Kiba berdetak. Pemuda itu melihat, sang gadis hari ini sangat cantik, dengan rok panjang kuning berbunga-bunga dan kaus tipis lengan pendek berwarna senada.

"Ini pesanannya."

Gadis itu mendongak, mata mereka bertemu, dan bagai ada sengatan listrik di sekujur tubuh Kiba. Kemudian tersenyum singkat sebelum kembali menunduk untuk membaca bukunya. Sebersit keinginan untuk bercengkerama yang timbul seketika pupus begitu saja.

Kiba mendesah kecewa.

* * *

**Senandung Cinta untuk Gadis Bisu**

* * *

"Jadi kau sebentar lagi akan meninggalkan kami?"

Kiba tertawa mendengar yang Chouji bertanya seputar statusnya setelah lulus kuliah. Sembari membersihkan meja pelanggan yang baru saja pergi, ia menjawab.

"Justru aku mau tetap di sini, agar tidak jadi pengangguran, apa bisa?"

Chouji malah ikut tertawa.

"Jangan santai begitu Kiba, apa kau sudah siap malam ini? Sebentar lagi waktunya," kata Shikamaru.

Baru saja Kiba hendak menjawab, sang gadis berambut pirang masuk. Pemuda itu sedikit gugup berjalan meletakkan piring kotor dan mengambil gitarnya.

"Semangat!" bisik Chouji sembari mengacungkan jempol.

"Selamat malam para pengunjung, malam ini saya ada di sini lebih awal dari biasanya. Karena malam ini spesial. Maka dengan lagu spesial ini saya bernyanyi. Teruntuk seorang gadis yang spesial di hati saya. Truly Madly Deeply of Savage Garden."

Kegugupan Kiba luar biasa, hingga tidak mampu menyebutkan bahwa gadis itu ada di sini. Namun tatapan Kiba jelas memuja, bahkan sepanjang bernyanyi sambil memainkan dawai, netra sekelam jelaga itu mendamba pada gadis pirang di ujung sana.

Selanjutnya Kiba merasa benar-benar patah lantaran gadis itu sama sekali tidak meliriknya.

...

"Sudahlah, mungkin dia sedang mendengarkan musik sendiri seperti kebiasaannya, jadi dia tidak dengar," hibur Shikamaru.

"Hari ini dia tidak memakainya," bantah Kiba.

Shikamaru dan Chouji yang mendengarnya tertawa.

"Kau bahkan melihat hal sekecil itu."

Kiba tertunduk di depan meja bar. Tiba-tiba dikejutkan oleh suara seorang kakek tua.

"Boleh minta tehnya, Anak Muda?"

Kiba menatap kakek tua yang sering ia kenali sebagai pengemis di dekat kafe truk. Kemudian ia mengangguk. Tak apa, pikirnya, Shika dan Chouji pasti tidak masalah jika memberi teh gratis dan secuil makanan pada pengemis ini. Jikapun iya, toh Kiba bisa minta memasukkannya dalam potongan gaji.

Pemuda itu menyiapkan pesanan si pengemis, tetapi tetap tidak lupa untuk melirik ke arah sang kekasih hati.

...

Kafe tutup cukup larut lantaran masih ada kakek pengemis yang belum juga menyelesaikan makanannya. Dilihat-lihat, memang untuk makan saja dia kesulitan. Kiba jadi iba menatapnya. Mau tidak mau ia teringat sang ibu di kampung halaman.

"Anak Muda, aku tidak punya uang-"

"Tidak perlu, Kek, yang barusan itu sudah ada yang membayar," potong Kiba.

Kakek tua itu tertawa, memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang sebagian besar telah tanggal. Lalu tanpa diduga, ia mengeluarkan sebuah buku tebal sedikit usang.

"Kalau begitu, tolong sampaikan ini pada orang baik itu," ujarnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata pada Kiba.

Kiba tertegun. Apa baru saja ia digoda kakek-kakek? Dia terkekeh oleh pemikirannya sendiri. Diliriknya judul buku yang terpampang besar.

**Panduan Bahasa Isyarat**

Alis Kiba berkernyit.

Keheranan Kiba terjawab esok malam. Ketika itu seperti biasa sang gadis pirang datang dan membaca buku. Kiba mengantarkan makanan untuknya dan mendapat senyuman. Hal yang terlampau lasak, tak ada yang istimewa. Sampai menjelang pukul 11 ada seorang tamu lain, yang duduk di hadapan gadis itu. Kiba memperhatikan karena selama ini gadis itu tidak pernah datang bersama teman, atau bertemu teman di sini.

Nampan yang sedang dipegang Kiba mendadak jatuh lantaran tangannya bergetar. Pemuda itu terkejut bukan main. Apa yang dilihatnya saat ini membuat jantungnya mencelus. Gadis itu dan temannya sedang berbincang, hingga tertawa. Bukan tawanya yang membuat Kiba terkejut, melainkan cara mereka berbincang yang tak pernah sekali ia duga.

Keduanya bercengkerama dengan bahasa isyarat.

* * *

**Senandung Cinta untuk Gadis Bisu**

* * *

Tak hanya Shikamaru dan Chouji, bahkan Kiba sendiri pun menjadi heran dengan dirinya sendiri. Namun ini semua beralasan bukan? Dan bahkan teman-teman Kiba tahu alasannya, kenapa ia mesti repot-repot belajar bahasa isyarat yang kadang nyaris mengabaikan tugas akhirnya.

"Kau rajin sekali," canda Shikamaru.

Kiba mengusap belakang kepalanya dan tertawa canggung.

…

Sore ini Kiba lebih bersemangat dari biasanya. Sejak datang ke kafe pun, bibirnya tak pernah alpa melantunkan lagu, kendati terkadang hanya gumaman. Sembari membersihkan meja, sembari memasak air, apa pun, ia lakukan dengan bersenandung. Hal yang membuat Shikamaru dan Chouji tersenyum geli.

"Selamat datang."

Ucapan itu terlalu riang bagi siapa pun yang mendengarnya, tetapi Kiba tak peduli. Hatinya begitu senang hari ini untuk diganggu dengan prasangka apa pun. Penampilannya ia perbaiki dan niat dalam hati telah ia tuliskan.

Matanya kian berbinar kala dilihatnya sosok gadis pujaan. Melangkah masuk dan masih tidak memedulikan dirinya. Namun Kiba tersenyum, di matanya gadis itu selalu cantik, tetapi hari ini semakin cantik.

Gadis itu memakai gaun tanpa lengan berwarna putih gading, dengan ikat pinggang kecil dari pita, kemudian ditutup dengan jaket jin. Rambutnya dibiarkan terurai, di bagian depan dibentuk sepasang kepangan yang diikat di belakang. Sungguh manis di mata Kiba.

"_Ehm_ …."

Kiba menoleh dan mengangguk seakan memberi tanda pada Shikamaru.

Tiba-tiba satu persatu lampu di atas meja para pengunjung, mati. Yang terakhir adalah meja yang diduduki gadis itu. Semua mata pengunjung mengerjap bingung, sebelum akhirnya mengarah pada satu-satunya lampu yang menyala di sana, lampu yang menyorot Kiba dan Shikamaru yang tengah duduk bersebelahan di bangku tinggi.

Kiba berdehem pelan, menyeka rasa groginya. Matanya menatap satu per satu pengunjung, kemudian terhenti pada sang gadis. Napas pemuda itu tercekat. Gadis itu kini ikut menatapnya dengan mata berkilat penasaran.

Kiba memejamkan mata sejenak, lantas membukanya.

Lalu ketika jemari Shikamaru mulai memetik gitar, bibir Kiba pun melantunkan sebuah lagu, tanpa melepas pandangan dari sang gadis. Gadis itu terkejut, netra akuamarinnya menyala tak percaya ketika melihat tangan Kiba yang menggerakkan bahasa isyarat seirama dengan nada di bibir dan hatinya.

…

Maybe it's intuition  
But some things you just don't question  
Like in your eyes, I see my future in an instant  
And there it goes,  
I think I found my best friend  
I know that it might sound  
More than a little crazy  
But I believe

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life

There's just no rhyme or reason  
Only the sense of completion  
And in your eyes, I see  
The missing pieces I'm searching for  
I think I've found my way home  
I know that it might sound  
More than a little crazy  
But I believe

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life

A thousand

...

Usai lagu yang dibawakan Kiba sepenuh hati. Pemuda itu merasakan detak jantungnya yang tak lagi beraturan, kendati tak dipungkiri lega luar biasa. Ia menatap penuh harap pada gadis yang masih pula menatapnya tersenyum.

Tersenyum?

Kiba merasa seperti kupu-kupu terbang di perutnya. Lantas dengan keberanian yang telah dikumpulkan sebelumnya, Kiba berjalan mendekati gadis itu.

"_Hai_, namaku Inuzuka Kiba," sapanya.

Gadis itu tersenyum dan terlihat menulis sesuatu di kertas kecil yang kemudian diulurkan kepada Kiba.

"_Hai _Kiba, namaku Yamanaka Ino."

Dan kertas berikutnya menyusul.

"Aku suka lagumu, terima kasih."

Hati Kiba berseri luar biasa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TAMAT**


End file.
